herotoons_gofandomcom-20200213-history
Danny phantom
Danny phantom is a character in the fandom and the second in command of the Herotoons. His codename is Teenage spectre. ORIGIN Danny Fenton was a common unpopular teen with ghost-obsessed parents. One day, he saw that his parents had built a machine called a ghost portal that can take people to the ghost zone. At first, it didn't work so his parents quit but Danny was curious and went in it and accidentally pressed a button that activated it and mixed his molecules and genes with ghost genes, making him a halfa. Now he protects amity park from evil ghosts under the alias Danny phantom. PERSONALITY At the beginning of the series, Danny is an average, awkward, nervous and friendly teenager. Like most teenagers, he has crushes on girls, occasional desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarrassment about his parents. Unlike them, though, he is afraid of anyone discovering his hard-to-control ghost powers, making him go from being a "geek" to a "freak". Not even sure about how to use his powers, Danny simply longs to be normal and unnoticed by anyone. But after he fights the Lunch Lady Ghost, he realizes he can use his powers to save others from ghost attacks, and dedicates his free time to catching troublesome ghosts. This new-found sense of purpose begins to change Danny into a heroic, brave young man. POWERS AND ABILITIES Danny possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. He can freely use a variety of ghostly powers. He possesses some of his ghost powers in his human forms such as invisibility, intangibility, ghost ray, ghost sense, healing factor as well a low degree of enhanced strength and reflexes. *'Transformation': Danny is able to transform from human to ghost and vice versa at will. His transformation into ghost form will often be accompanied by his signature phrase, "I'm going ghost!" or "Going ghost!". Once transformed he can use all of his ghost powers. *'Invisibility': Danny is able to become unseen for humans or ghosts[22] and can only be seen through infrared vision devices[23]. Danny can make other people and objects invisible when in physical contact with them. He can make himself invisible while in human form. While invisible he is still tangible, unless he also turns otherwise. Though he cannot be seen, he can be touched, smelled or heard. *'Intangibility': When intangible, Danny becomes untouchable by almost anything, capable of walking through walls and even people and reach into anything, even his own body [24]. He can use it while in his human form as well as his ghost form, and also turn other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them (it is said to cause a slight tingly sensation[25]). While he can fly through just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct him just as they do humans in the human world. He can, however, transform back into his human form and phase through the objects there. This power allows him to phase through lasers[26], fire[27], and ecto-energy blasts[28], except for the anti-ghost ray from Valerie's weapons[29]. This power was of the hardest for Danny to handle at first, as he passed through objects without realizing, even after having his powers for a month. It often activated when Danny got nervous (i.e. when asking a girl for a date), turning parts of his body or clothes intangible. A misconception of this power is that it's the same as invisibility, but people can still see him when he is intangible, these two powers are separate. *'Flight': When he’s a ghost, gravity doesn't affect him (this also allows him to lift really heavy things)[30]. Danny can fly through the air and in space at considerable speeds and heights, sometimes becoming a flashing still for brief periods [31]. The first measure of his speed was 112 mph[32], though he has gotten faster ever since then. At some point, he flew from Amity Park to Madison, Wisconsin in a matter of hours [33] (whereas the Fenton RV takes three days to make it). He uses this power during combats the most. When floating or flying, his bottom half will sometimes turn into a ghost tail, though he seems to fly faster with his legs [34]. *'Overshadowing': Danny can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes turn green and the voice will often alter. Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while being overshadowed. It can slightly influence the overshadowed afterwards based off what the ghost said while overshadowing them. He can also overshadow another Half-ghost or at least one of their duplicates like he did with Vlad's duplicate in "Eye for an Eye". Danny cannot overshadow a person or a ghost if he is not fully concentrated, or if he is taken out of the overshadowed by anti-ghosts gadgets. Also, Danny cannot overshadow, someone with enough willpower to stop him. This power has other uses or manifestations like: **'Software Fusion/Data form': Not exactly technopathy as well, however Danny can introduce himself into a computer software, I.E. a computer video game and possess his own avatar, becoming part of the game itself. Just like Technus[35]. While overshadowing Danny's ghost powers and appearance become those of his avatar. ***When Danny transforms into his ghost form, he had the Fenton helmet on which may have helped him get into the game. **'Dream Invasion': Danny is able to get inside other people's dreams to see and interact within them, by overshadowing them[36]. *'Ghost Ray': Danny's ghost ray is an ectoplasmic green and white energy blast, usually fired from the palm of his hand or fingertips; but it can also be fired from his butt [37]. His blasts produce both thermal and explosive results on contact or even kinetic, often melting metal, or destroying other materials, and are usually launched as thrown projectiles or as a single blast or a streaming beam of energy. However, he can also fire multiple blasts at once by waving his hand [38]. This power (among others) is affected by his emotional state, as it manifested out of fear by Desiree [39] and fueled by strong feelings such as anger and frustration as demonstrated when he shot a green ghost ray that became white growing in power due to his angst[40]; so far it hasn't been shown or hinted a connection with any other kinds of feelings. At his peak, Danny can single handed or two-handedly fire a powerful ghost ray that can tear apart any weak ghost molecule by molecule and destroy the area nearby as seen when used on one of his clones [41] and Nocturne's Sleepwalkers[42] . This power has other variants and/or can be fired like: **'Ecto-Energy Strike': Danny has the ability to enhance his physical attacks with his ecto-energy by channeling the ecto-energy through his fists in order to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. He only did this when he fought Tucker Phantom. **'Ecto-Energy Ball': Danny usually tends to concentrate and release his ecto-energy, shaped like a sphere of different sizes. He creates a small-sized to large-sized energy sphere, then he fires it at his opponents. **'Ecto-Energy Waves': Danny uses this power in the episode "Frightmare" to protect himself from Nocturne's attack. **'Explosive Ecto-Energy Disk': Danny can put his Ghost rays' energy into a concentrated ecto explosive disk. Danny first uses this power in the episode Reality Trip to draw a happy face in Freakshow's hat. Later in the episode "Boxed Up Fury", he fires these explosive disks when fighting the ten headed Hydra dragon. He seems to have learned it from watching Vlad performing it. **'Explosive Ecto'-'Energy Rings': In the episode "Claw of the Wild," Danny is seen shooting explosive energy rings. *'Light Projection': He can project green light from his hands by using his ecto-energy. **'Flashing Energy Ball': Danny is able to create an ecto-energy ball that explodes in front of his enemies, releasing white greenish light distracting and blinding everyone but him[43]. This technique is defensive rather than offensive, and is mainly used as way to gain the upper hand, or in order to make hasty retreat, *'Cutting with Ecto-Energy': Danny can concentrate his natural ecto-energy in his hands, which allows him to cut through objects as hard as steel, like he does when fighting Undergrowth and Nocturne. *'Repulsion Field': Danny can expel a large amount of ecto-energy from all his body in order to repel his enemies, similar to his Aural projection, but with much more power. He always uses this power every time he is surrounded by too many enemies at once. This is one of the many powers that Danny has developed but Vlad hasn't. *'Ectoplasmic Energy Shield': Like his blasts, Danny's shield is green. It ranges from a full dome, to a small square or circle. His shield can withstand blasts from powerful ghosts like Vlad, Dani, and Vortex. There are other variants of this ability: **'Reflective Shield': Performing a gesture with his hands, Danny is able to create a planar shield with the ability to reflect any energy attack back to its user. He first used this ability in "Teacher of the Year". *'Duplication': After seeing Vlad do it, Danny spends much of the series trying to master Duplication, the power which allows one to duplicate themselves. Danny manages to properly use it in the episode "Beauty Marked," when he is fighting the Executioner Ghost and he easily split himself in 2 (though just for a second) and later in the episode "Torrent of Terror." Even then, he cannot properly hold it, showing he has yet to master this power (though he did pull it off with the Ecto-Skeleton). *'Cryokinesis': Cryokinesis allows Danny to shoot beams of icy energy from his hands or eyes, radiate cold energy from his body, cold energy waves as well as generate and manipulate ice. His ghost sense is a more subtle manifestation of this power. This ability also gives him an increased resistance to low and high temperatures. When he uses this ability, his eyes turn blue instead of being their usual green. There are other techniques of this power such as: **'Explosive Snowball': Danny can merge his Cryokinesis with his ghost rays in an explosive snowball, filled with ecto-energy. He only used it against Undergrowth in "Urban Jungle". **'Freezing Snowball': Danny can generate a snowball that freezes everything it hits instantly. **'Cold Energy Shield': Danny can create ghost shields made of cold energy to protect himself from fire attacks. **'Freezing Touch': The power to freeze people by touch. He can do this from the inside out. **'Cryokinetic Constructs': The power to create tools, objects and weapons, out of Ice. **'Ghost Sense': Danny subconsciously uses his Cryokinesis to alert himself of the presence of nearby ghosts. It is shown to be a blue mist that comes out from his mouth and sometimes makes him shiver. This is literally the first power he used in the series. *'Ghostly Wail': The ghostly wail is the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth (like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning at the same time). The sonic waves are made of pure ecto-energy that can cause great damage to ghosts, humans, and tangible matter. It is powerful enough to destroy the massive artificially generated Ghost Shield that protected the future Amity Park, and ghost proof restraints as seen in "The Ultimate Enemy". It is also effective against multiple targets, or against a very powerful enemy, and almost nothing can withstand this attack. One side affect is that it drains Danny's powers when he uses it, so he soon returns to human form after. Although, he seems to have become powerful enough to overcome this in "Phantom Planet". *'Superhuman Strength': When he’s a ghost, gravity doesn't affect him so he can lift really heavy things[44]. The exact amount Danny can lift (press) has never been stated, but an educated guess would be somewhere between 10 to 30 tons. However, his full strength often fluctuates. He has been shown to be strong enough to rip reinforced titanium without too much difficulty, as well as lifting and throwing a dragon ghost, and knock it to the ground with one punch. In "Forever Phantom", Danny holds up a school bus full of kids with no strain, but in "Frightmare" he is seen struggling to lift a bunch of Sleepwalkers. *'Superhuman Durability': While human, Danny can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injure to any normal teenager. In his ghost form, Danny's body is incredibly resistant to damage, and he also has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. His ghost tissues and bones are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. In the "The Fright Before Christmas", he is barely phased by getting brutally attacked by a giant nutcracker. In "The Ultimate Enemy", Danny is able to still stand up after taking many hits from Dark Danny and uses theGhostly Wail to defend himself. However it is stated that Dark Danny didn't use his full strength, otherwise he would have killed himself. *'Superhuman Stamina': While human, Danny has the same stamina as an average 15 year old teenager. In his ghost form, Danny's musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. In the episode "Reality Trip", Danny was able to continually keep the Emergency Ops Centerinvisible for the entire night. He can also perform physical activity for really long periods of time without getting tired till hours later. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for hours, and possibly days. *'Superhuman Agility': In his ghost form, Danny's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, therefore he possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Superhuman Reflexes': While being ghost, he has drastically enhanced reaction speed, being able to dodge punches and other kind of attacks with ease. One of his best displays of reflexes and agility is when he dodges the pendulums traps inside Pariah Dark's castle, in the episode "Fright Night." In the episode "Beauty Marked," he catches an arrow in midair, using his bare hands. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': Probably due to his flight ability, Danny has the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position almost by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on a scythe, balanced on a rope at great high and perfectly walk on a wall like if its the floor. *'Enhanced Speed': When ghost, he is capable of moving and running faster than in his human form, but he doesn't reach superhuman levels since he is not a real speedster. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Danny is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary humans. He has proven capable of healing from slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of seconds, minutes or hours depending on how injured he is, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. In his human form, his healing rate is also enhanced, even though it is weaker than in his ghost form. It is unknown if he can regenerate missing limbs. *'Paranormal Immunity': As a half ghost, Danny is resistant or totally immune to several attacks or effects from ghost powers. Examples of this is when Ember's music could not affect him until she got more powerful, and he was immune to Spectra's ghost illness. He may also be immune to some earth diseases except for the common cold. *'Ghost Stinger': An attack that utilizes ecto-energy in an electric form. In "Public Enemies", Danny uses it to free Wulf from Bullet's weapon and defeat one of his goons. Danny also does a very similar attack on Valerie in "Flirting with Disaster", which could be the same ability, only on a weaker level. Dan and Vlad both use it to weaken Danny. The fact that he has only used it when his enemy uses an electric attack may imply that he actually redirects the electricity with his hands. *'Teleportation': Danny has apparently teleported on a few occasions. During the final battle in "Reality Trip," he briefly disappears from sight and reappears in another location a short distance away. Danny also does something very similar when fighting Tucker Phantom. This however could just be him turning invisible and moving, except that we tend to see him when he is invisible. ROLE IN THE FANDOM To be determined. Category: Characters Category:Herotoon members